


First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Chris [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible Multiple Chapters, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His hand that attempted to hold hers tried again, succeeding this round. Their fingers entwined and Chris caressed her palm with his thumb. He heard Taylor’s soft sigh and trailed kisses from her forehead, down her nose, her cheeks until finally his lips hovered over hers.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” His breath warmed Taylor’s lips. He watched her blink, her green eyes becoming glassy and dilated. He saw her nod her head and he settled his lips over hers. His body reacted when he heard Taylor’s little moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Chris sat back in the seat that was in the back of the town car that was escorting him and his date. They had just left the Oscars, where he was a presenter, and traffic was a bit worse than what he anticipated.

“Mr. Evans, it was confirmed there was an accident a few miles down the road. We may be here awhile.” His driver, Charlie, said.

“Thanks, Charlie.” Chris smiled and looked over at his date, “Well, Taylor, it looks like we will be here awhile.”

Taylor looked at the widow and saw a sea of lights in the dark, “Oh my.”

Chris chuckled, “No offense, Chuck, but do you care if the lady and I have some privacy? Maybe even a nap?”

Charlie laughed, “No problem, sir.” A black screen shot up from its unit and blocked Chris and Taylor from Charlie’s view.

Taylor felt her heart begin to beat fast and a small sweat broke out on her forehead. She wasn’t prepared for this…not at all.

Chris lifted his arm and moved his hand over to Taylor’s. His fingers touched her hand and she jumped, “Whoa, there.” He soothed, “What’s wrong?”

She looked at him through her lashes, heat blooming in her cheeks. “S-sorry, you make me nervous.”

Chris slightly cocked his head as he looked at her. He noticed her blush and when his eyes travelled to her throat, he noticed her pulse was beating rapidly. “Why do I make you nervous?”

Taylor gave a little shy laugh, something Chris found adorable, and used her free hand to put a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m sure you know why.”

He did. Taylor’s family were modern day gypsies and they took being alone with men very seriously. It took not only his begging, but his mother’s as well, to Taylor’s parents to let her go out with him. It took even more to allow it to be unchaperoned. On one level it annoyed him because she was 25, on another it was refreshing to be involved with someone so old-fashioned.

“Babe,” Chris started and noticed Taylor’s intake of breath, “please don’t be nervous with me. I’m the last guy you have to worry about.”

“I know, Chris. It’s just new to me.”

Chris’ heart burst at her shy response. He knew that she had never been on a date and until their secret kisses in his living room, she had never been kissed. She was sheltered and her parents never indulged in the sex talk. She was as green as they come.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His hand that attempted to hold hers tried again, succeeding this round. Their fingers entwined and Chris caressed her palm with his thumb. He heard Taylor’s soft sigh and trailed kisses from her forehead, down her nose, her cheeks until finally his lips hovered over hers.

“Can I kiss you?” His breath warmed Taylor’s lips. He watched her blink, her green eyes becoming glassy and dilated. He saw her nod her head and he settled his lips over hers. His body reacted when he heard Taylor’s little moan.

“Like that?”

Taylor hummed her approval and Chris deepened the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips and sought entrance to her mouth. His free hand came up and cupped her jaw, the edge of his fingers going into her silky hair.

“Chris…” She sighed his name, so innocent and sweet. He took advantage of her open mouth and delicately placed his tongue inside. Taylor moaned a little louder and she wrapped an arm around his neck. Chris sucked lightly at her tongue and chuckled deeply when in response Taylor lightly bit her nails into his shoulder blade.

He slowly dragged his mouth away from hers, trying to ignore her little sound of protest and lightly kissed her jaw and then moved lower, to her neck. His lips lightly moved over the soft flesh until he made his way to the hollow of her throat. He felt her pulse and it echoed his own. He slowly licked the delicate area and smiled against her skin when he felt her push her fingers through his hair. Chris opened his lips against her pulse and sucked at the flesh.

“Oh!” Taylor cried out.

Chris wrapped an arm around her waist and sucked at her neck harder. He felt an urge to mark her, parents be damned. He lightly bite at the sensitive flesh.

“C-Chris.”

He gave one more little nibble before moving his head to look into Taylor’s eyes. “Yes, baby?”

“I feel…” She licked her lips and Chris let out a little moan of his own.

“You feel what?”

She closed her eyes and heat spread along her cheeks and what was exposed of her chest.

Chris cupped her jaw once again and ran his thumb over her full lips, “You can tell me.”

Taylor swallowed and let out a little sigh, “I feel…like how I always do when you kiss me.”

“And how is that?” Chris asked and smiled as he saw her blush become deeper.

“M-my, um, l-lady parts feel odd.” She spat out and then in her embarrassment she covered her face with her hands.

Chris willed himself not to laugh, not because he thought she was ignorant but because he knew she probably felt like she was a freak. Along with that thought, he silently cursed her parents for keeping her in the dark about normal body functions.

“Can you describe how it feels odd?” He saw her shake her head, which was now hung in shame. “Well, if you can’t, I will.” He pulled her into his lap and maneuvered her so that her knees were on either side of his hips and her gown rode up, exposing her lush thighs.

“Chris! This is indecent!”

Chris laughed at her expression and when she gave him a dark look he leaned in and kissed her clavicle. He smiled when her arms wrapped around him and he found his head pushed up against her breast. “How about before we figure out your lady parts, we explore other things?”

“Other things?” She asked, her curiosity obvious.

Chris mumbled a ‘yes’ and his hands went to the back of her evening gown and found the zipper. He gently began to pull it down and got about 3 inches down before Taylor attempted to stop him.

“Shh, it’s alright. I promise.”

Taylor nodded but ducked her head slightly so that her hair hid a part of her face. Chris used one had to finish unzipping her dress while the other pushed her hair back. His hands spanned her soft back and he lightly kneaded her tight muscles and Taylor let out a little groan of pleasure.

“That’s it, baby. Noises are good.” He winked at her and chuckled at her blush. He ran his hands over the bodice of her gown, surprised as hell that she didn’t wear a bra and slowly began to push it down. He uncovered the plush mounds of her breasts and dropped his head down to place light kisses along the rise of her breasts.

“Can I take this completely away? So I can see you?” Chris asked. He wasn’t going to push her into doing more than she wanted but he was damn hopeful she was going to allow them to do something. His smile became huge at Taylor’s approval and he gently pushed the bodice down until it rested at her waist.

Chris’ mouth dropped slightly as he took in Taylor’s breasts. They weren’t the biggest pair that he has seen nor the smallest. They were perky and perfect, tipped with pink nipples that hardened under his gaze. His cock began to throb. Fuck.

He leaned in and captured a nipple between his lips and sucked gently. His cock twitched when he heard Taylor moan his name and her nails lightly scraped his scalp as she grabbed tufts of his hair. Acknowledging her moans as approval, he sucked her nipple harder, using his teeth to lightly nip at the sensitive bud. His other hand cupped the opposite breast and his fingers pinched her nipple.

“Chris…that odd feeling.” Taylor breathed, “It is getting worse.”

Chris kissed the valley between her breasts, “Tell me, baby. Is the feeling a good one?”

“Oh yes.” She sighed.

Desire began to cloud Chris’ mind. “Do you feel your sweet pussy getting wet? Is your clit throbbing?”

Taylor blushed as her body clenched in reaction to his naughty words. He was right, her pussy was slick and she felt a throbbing that become more and more unbearable with each bite, kiss and lick of his mouth on her body.

Chris took one hand and placed it on her thigh and he moved it up the satiny flesh until he came in contact with her panties. He ran his index finger along the seam of the cloth that hid her cunt. He traced the outline of her pussy and felt her juices soak through the thin material.

“Oh, baby.” Chris said, in a low voice. “You are wet for me.”

Taylor nodded and shifted her hips so that she was rubbing against his finger.

Chris found it becoming harder and harder to breath. He watched Taylor slowly move her hips, trying to find a release she had no knowledge of. He moved his finger lower and tucked it underneath the band and made contact with her flesh.

“You can stop me, Taylor.” Chris croaked, “If you don’t want this…”

Taylor leaned down and captured Chris’ lips with hers and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Chris placed another finger beneath the fabric of her panties and rubbed two fingers up and down the lips of her pussy. With each pass of his fingers, they become more and more wet. Finally, he sunk his two fingers into her soaking cunt.

“Chris!” Taylor moaned against his lips and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“As I said, baby, noises are good.” Chris encouraged. His dick was unbearably hard and he moved his free hand down to undo the snaps on his tuxedo pants. His hard cock sprang up from its confinement and he grasped Taylor’s hand and brought it down to his dick.

“Babe, please,” He moaned against her lips, “Please touch me.”

He wrapped her hand around his cock and with his hand over hers, slowly moved it up and down the shaft. “Oh, Chris, you feel amazing like this.”

He grunted his response and his head fell away from hers. He gently wiggled the fingers that resided in her pussy and began pumping them in and out. He started slowly, to match the speed of her hand on his dick.

Taylor’s hand began to move faster on Chris’ hard cock. She gently squeezed him, eliciting a moan from her man. She kept the up the pace and used her other hand to stroke the tip of his dick.

“That’s it, baby.” He encouraged. He pumped his fingers faster and harder into Taylor’s dripping cunt, his thumb swirling long her clit. As he pumped his fingers, he felt her walls begin to tighten. He delved his fingers deeper and rubbed her clit harder, all while latching onto her nipple; sucking and biting.

Taylor sped up her pace while jacking off Chris’ dick, every time she went up, her thumb graze the sensitive head. She felt fluid leaking from the tip and it trickled down her hand, making her ministrations easier and allowing her to go faster.

Chris kept rubbing Taylor’s clit and he felt her inner muscles begin to spasm around his fingers. He rested his forehead against her chest and closed his eyes, imaging his hard cock was deep insider her pussy instead of his fingers.

“That’s it, baby. You feel so good…you’re so hot and tight. Come for me, Taylor.” Chris urged on. “Next time, you’ll come on my hard dick.”

Chris head Taylor gasp loudly and felt her cunt quiver and spasm around his fingers. He rubbed her clit even harder and felt Taylor begin to jack him off faster. Taylor’s pussy clenched tightly around his fingers and he felt a burst of her juices go over his hand. She was coming.

“That’s it, Taylor. Baby, come for me.” He pumped faster, wanting her first orgasm to be memorable. He captured her mouth with his.

“Chrissss.” Taylor moaned into his mouth. She lifted up slightly away from him, “Now you come for me.”

Her words, mixed with her coming undone around his fingers and her assault on his dick was too much for him to last any longer. He buried his lips in hers and moaned her name over and over as he came. His seed spurted, sticky and hot, over his lap and Taylor’s hand.

Taylor collapsed and laid against his chest. Chris removed his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his mouth. He licked her juices off and smiled at Taylor’s blush. He wrapped his arms around her and willed for both their heartbeats to slow down.

Chris nuzzled his face against her chest and gently placed a kiss over her heart. “I love you, Taylor.” He looked up into her green eyes, “Please don’t be ashamed of what we did.”

Taylor’s smiled was so wide she feared hurting her cheeks, “Oh, Chris, I love you, too.” She leaned down and kissed him. “While I am not ashamed, it will take some time getting used to this…” She made a sweeping motion with her hands.

Chris smiled back and laughed. “Well, we will have plenty of time for you to get used to it.”

Charlie buzzed in on the intercom system that was wired into the car, “Mr. Evans, it seems traffic has picked up and we will be at your hotel room shortly.”

“Thank you, Charlie!” Chris looked up at Taylor and raised an eyebrow, “Get ready baby, we have to make up for lost time.”

 


End file.
